


Sny

by Liryczna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śni o życiu, które nigdy nie będzie jego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sny

Śni o życiu, które nigdy nie będzie jego.

Wstaje w środku nocy, zostawiając w łóżku wciąż pogrążoną we śnie Rose, ubiera podarowane mu na święta przez Jackie kapcie i zmierza do kuchni. Wypija kawę, by obudzić się całkowicie i zabiera się do pracy. Ostatnio nie robi nic innego, ginie pod stertami papierów, nierozwiązanych równań i teorii, które tylko on może poprzeć, albo całkowicie odrzucić. Torchwood wykorzystuje go dobrze, czerpiąc ze wszystkich dobrodziejstw odziedziczonej pamięci. Stara się wtopić w tłum, przybierając nawet normalne, ludzkie imię. Ale pomimo części genów człowieka i tylko jednego serca, wciąż nie potrafi spać dłużej trzy godziny. Sny są czymś nowym, od tak dawna nie miał koszmarów, że prawie ich już nie pamięta. 

Rose z każdym dniem oddala się od niego bardziej. Jackie, wciąż martwiąca się o nich i zerkająca im na ręce przy każdej okazji, mówi, że to tylko etap, że cokolwiek dzieje się teraz – minie. John nie jest skłonny w to uwierzyć i nawet milczenie Pete’a potwierdza, że ma rację. Rose nigdy nie chciała jego, zaledwie kopii zapasowej oryginału. Rose chciała podróży, całego wszechświata w zasięgu ręki, nie normalnego życia na przedmieściach Londynu.

Sny powracają każdej nocy. Widzi w nich światy, których nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził, twarze nieznajomych ludzi, wciąż biegnąc, noc w noc, uciekając, tak jak kiedyś. Śnią mu się jasne loki, nie fale, ręka ściskająca jego dłoń, nie odwrotnie. Ziemia jest dla niego zbyt mała, Rose nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć, a współczujące spojrzenia jej rodziców wzbudzają jedynie obrzydzenie. Chce przygody, chce wyzwania i pocałunku z obietnicą przyszłości, której nie doświadczy.

Bywają noce, gdy nie chce budzić się ze snu.

Wraca do pracy. Do świtu wciąż pozostało dużo czasu.

***

  


  


Czasem śni o życiu, które mógłby mieć, o małym domku na przedmieściach Londynu z drzwiami koloru TARDIS i małym ogródkiem, w którym bawiłyby się dzieci. Bywają noce, gdy budzi się sam, a statek wibruje pod jego stopami uspokajająco, kiedy ustawia kurs na kolejną planetę, chcąc uciec od swoich myśli, od żali i niespełnionych życzeń. Wydaje mu się wtedy, że mógłby biec bez końca.

W niektóre noce, te, o których nie potrafi i nie chce zapomnieć, River budzi się, gdy tylko poruszy się niespokojnie. Opleciony jej ramionami, czując niesforne loki łaskoczące go w nos i świadomość jej umysłu, tak blisko niego, nie potrafi żałować. Zasypia ponownie, w snach wplatając czerwone kwiecie Gallifrey w jej magiczne włosy. TARDIS mruczy cicho, spadając przez czas i przestrzeń.


End file.
